1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floatable pipes, hoses and tubular conduits and especially to generally heavy duty flexible floatable hoses of the type which may be used in dredging operations and which include a plurality of spaced flotation members mounted along the length thereof. The flexible hoses are reinforced at spaced locations prior to the placement of the flotation members at such spaced locations to thereby insure proper float positioning. The floatable hose structures are designed to reduce crimping or collapsing of flexible conduits during use and yet be pliable enough to facilitate deployment during normal operation by providing alternate flexible and rigid hose sections.
2. History of the Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of developments toward providing flotation devices for dredge hoses or pipes and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,590 to Holekamp, flotation elements are disclosed for supporting dredge pipes or conduits wherein the elements are formed from tire carcasses which are spread open at the beaded edges around the openings and the inside of the tires filled with a foamed plastic material. The flotation elements are then placed around a pipe or conduit and are attached to a support line. With this structure, the flotation elements are free to move relative to the hose or conduit, and therefore, a unified support is not possible at all times unless the flotation elements are placed in side-by-side abutting relationship with one another. Also, as the flotation elements can shift, it would be extremely difficult to maintain an evenly supported conduit which would exhibit the same degree of flexibility along its length. That is, at some locations the flotation elements would bind together thereby restricting bending or curving of the conduit while at other locations, the conduit may be unsupported for substantial distances thereby creating conditions wherein the conduit may be crimped or bent to such a degree as to obstruct proper flow through the conduit.
Another prior art example of attachable floats for dredge pipes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,735 to McCarthy. In this patent, inflatable C-shaped open rings are utilized as floats. In order to provide a tightly fitted engagement of the floats with the dredge pipe, the rings are designed to constrict the side walls of the pipe when inflated. Such flotation devices are subject to failure by being punctured and are also capable of being shifted relative to other floats placed on the pipe.
Other prior pipe flotation devices include closeable ring structures which may be brought into an annular engagement with pipes or other fluid conduits being supported. Such structures also do not permit a relatively fixed relationship to be established between the floats and the pipes without bonding with glues or adhesives. Such bonds are also subject to failure permitting movement of the floats. Examples of closeable ring floats include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,489,182 to Cameron and 4,188,679 to Hollaender et al.
Examples of other prior art pipes or fluid conduit floats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,083 to Schirmer, 3,594,835 to Wilson and 3,921,238 to Johnson.